candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Tulips
- | characters = Dutch Girl, Easter Bunny, Genie, Bumble Bee | champion = N/A | new = N/A | released = March 11, 2015 | difficulty = Insanely hard | previous = Playful Pavilion | next = Whimsical Waves }} Twilight Tulips is the 41st episode of Dreamworld and the fifth episode of World Seven of Dreamworld. This episode was released on March 11, 2015. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Wafer Windmill. Due to the great number of levels which are hard to pass and earn three stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game and the hardest episode in the game to earn three stars. Story Before episode: Tiffi, Dutch Girl, Easter Bunny, Genie, and Bumble Bee pop out from the tulips. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *The central candy cannon in level 600 can dispense three types of items now - ingredients, candy bombs, and liquorice swirls. Previously, the cannons only dispensed a maximum of two types of items. Guide Levels Twilight Tulips is an insanely hard episode. There are eight somewhat hard-hard levels: 591, 592, 593, 597, 599, 600, 602, and 603, four very hard levels: 594, 596, 601, and 605, and one insanely hard level: 604. Overall, it is even harder than the previous episode, Playful Pavilion and much harder than is reality counterpart, Wafer Windmill. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |150,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |70,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |90,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |80,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |90,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery TabberCSS Story= Flowery.png|Twilight Tulips background Twilight Tulips-bg Animating.gif|Twilight Tulips background (animation) |-| Levels= Level 591 Dreamworld.png|Level 591 - |link=Level 591/Dreamworld Level 592 Dreamworld.png|Level 592 - |link=Level 592/Dreamworld Level 593 Dreamworld.png|Level 593 - |link=Level 593/Dreamworld Level 594 Dreamworld.png|Level 594 - |link=Level 594/Dreamworld Level 595 Dreamworld.png|Level 595 - |link=Level 595/Dreamworld Level 596 Dreamworld.png|Level 596 - |link=Level 596/Dreamworld Level 597 Dreamworld.png|Level 597 - |link=Level 597/Dreamworld Level 598 Dreamworld.png|Level 598 - |link=Level 598/Dreamworld Level 599 Dreamworld.png|Level 599 - |link=Level 599/Dreamworld Level 600 Dreamworld.png|Level 600 - |link=Level 600/Dreamworld Level 601 Dreamworld.png|Level 601 - |link=Level 601/Dreamworld Level 602 Dreamworld.png|Level 602 - |link=Level 602/Dreamworld Level 603 Dreamworld.png|Level 603 - |link=Level 603/Dreamworld Level 604 Dreamworld.png|Level 604 - |link=Level 604/Dreamworld Level 605 Dreamworld.png|Level 605 - |link=Level 605/Dreamworld Trivia *This is the only Dreamworld episode with a red banner. *This episode marks the Easter Bunny's fifth appearance and the Genie's fourth appearance. *This is also the Bumble Bee's first appearance in Dreamworld; his first appearance in Reality was much later (Marmalade Meadow). However, the background on mobile devices does not show Easter Bunny, Genie, and Bumble Bee. *This episode is the 100th episode in the whole game. *This episode shares its first word with Twilight Egg. *As of this release, when you destroy the cake bomb, it takes one layer off the jellies underneath it. *For the third time, (first in Dreamworld) there is a hot pink pathway but red banner. The others are Fudge Fjord and Caramel Clearing. On Facebook, this is technically the only red episode in Dreamworld. *This episode, Bonbon Baths, Starlight Station, and Sour Salon are the episodes which have the least somewhat easy or easier levels. *Like Pudding Pagoda, this episode starts out with a hard level. Category:World Seven (Dreamworld) Category:Episodes Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Insanely hard episodes